all is fair in love and war
by Cliou
Summary: por que estar en el infierno no es tan malo cuando pueden sobrevivirlo juntos, de la mano.


all is fair in l **o** v **e** and w **a** r

* * *

Shinoa Hiiragi es un huracán violáceo, una risa sin corazón, una mirada sin destellos. Se esconde tras un sarcasmo irrompible, para siempre y por siempre corriendo de sus propios fantasmas, huérfanos de un pasado oscuro que pretende no conocer. No ha mirado atrás nunca en su vida, y no planea hacerlo mientras viva. Mantiene sus cobrizos ojos fijos en el presente, dejando que la interminable lluvia de sangre y huesos la limpie una y otra vez de todo aquello que no debería sentir, que no debería pensar.

Yuuichirou Hyakuya empequeñece al universo cada vez que levanta sus puños. Su corazón duele y su mente reniega de todo aquello que tenga miedo de perder y, aún así, sus palabras retumban kilómetros a la redonda y encienden sueños en todos aquellos que las escuchen. Su optimismo está tan bien formulado que casi _casi_ casi se puede engañar a sí mismo, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo y se pregunta si algún día habrá un punto final en su historia, si es que sus piezas rotas pueden volver a juntarse.

Separados, eran los restos de un mundo que decidió cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en completa oscuridad, siendo abandonados a su suerte.

Pero juntos—juntos podían llegar a serlo **todo**.

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando su hermana muere, decide aceptar la fugacidad de la vida humana como algo con lo que deberá aprender a vivir. Sus oídos dejan de escuchar los gritos y jadeos de aquellos a su alrededor, y el campo de batalla casi parece pacífico, una danza con su guadaña que de vez en cuando lanza cenizas al viento, el único recordatorio de una existencia que dejó de ser. Escucha por los pasillos cómo los soldados se preguntan si es que la más pequeña de la familia Hiiragi tiene corazón, y aunque siente el latido del mismo, no puede evitar cuestionarlo.

Es por eso que sus piernas le toman por sorpresa al decidir actuar por sí mismas, redirigiendo sus pisadas frenéticas hacia Yuu. Un pequeño punto en su cuello arde como si se estuviera quemando, y lucha para olvidar la presión de unos dientes ajenos saboreando su sangre. Pero nada de eso importa, porque su compañero sufre y sangra y tiembla y Shinoa no sabe si es su demonio o es algo aún peor, no puede encontrar la respuesta en su cerebro, y aprieta sus puños porque solo quiere devolverlo a la normalidad, cueste lo que cueste, tome lo que tome. La posibilidad de que la muerte lo encuentre en ese estado endemoniado cruza sus pensamientos, pero la esconde y no la toca nunca más.

( _Aunque sí lo haría el resto de los días que pasara con él, porque Yuu era una fuente eterna de preocupación._ )

Así que se lanza contra él, sus manos enlazadas tras su espalda, su cabeza enterrada en su pecho y la garganta ronca de tanto gritarle que por favor regrese, que no los abandone, que su familia estaba ahí, a su lado, quebrados y defectuosos pero con tanto cariño que entregarle que valía la pena quedarse un tiempo más en el mundo de mierda que les habían legado. No se atreve a pronunciar sus propios sentimientos, dejándolos en cambio enterrados bajo varias capas de dudas y miedos, tratando de esconder su existencia para todos los demás. Y en ese momento puede finalmente entender la razón por la que la familia Hiiragi desprecia de tal manera el amor, porque te vuelve loco y juega con tus sentidos y finalmente no sabes si es que te hace feliz o triste, si quieres reír o llorar, pero definitivamente no es algo que quisieras dejar atrás.

Shinoa aún sabe que la muerte es inevitable y que son niños jugando a ser salvadores, pero se pregunta si es que, por una vez en su vida, la felicidad puede dejar de reírse en su cara para darle la oportunidad de apreciarla realmente. Si es que existe la posibilidad de aquello, aunque sea lejana, ya se siente vencedora.

* * *

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, una mirada azulina y unos cabellos besados por el sol le apuñalan el corazón sin piedad, y sus noches se convierten en tortura, bañadas de arrepentimiento y de sueños de la niñez que quizás (solo quizás) podrían haber sido realidad en un universo paralelo, en donde no hubiera tanta pérdida. Sólo se permite a sí mismo pensar en venganza, la cual se convierte en la gasolina de su camino, llevándolo de un lado a otro en búsqueda de—¿de qué exactamente? No lo sabe, pero tampoco le importa, porque no puede permitirse un momento de relajo cuando su familia está muerta y él está vivo, tan vivo como la naturaleza y tan vivo como los elementos y tan vivo como esos **malditos** vampiros.

Procura mantenerse ocupado, convirtiendo sus memorias en algo ínfimo, simples soplos de viento en una sufrida existencia. Construye paredes de arena alrededor de su corazón, con las caras de Mika y Akane y el resto de su familia grabadas en ella, como un macabro recordatorio de no dejar a nadie más entrar, nunca, jamás. Pero las mismas paredes se tiñen de un tono violeta ante su atenta mirada verdosa y sabe de quién se trata incluso antes de que pueda formular su nombre. A pesar de que Yoichi y Kimizuki y Mitsuba y Guren son parte de su 'nueva familia' ( _¿cómo disfrutar la nueva cuando nunca quiso dejar ir a la antigua?_ ), una pequeña sargento se ha encargado de esquivar sus trampas una a una, dejando huellas a su paso que Yuu nunca quiso que existieran.

Dos veces ya ha tenido que soportar el miedo de perderla ante un ataque inminente de parte de sus enemigos, pero las dos veces ha podido protegerla, su respiración desbocada y su mente frenética porque no puede permitirse el lujo de dejarla a ir, no a ella, no en ese momento. La defiende de Crowley y la defiende de Kureto y la defendería de todo el mundo si es que tuviera que hacerlo, desde los océanos venenosos hasta las ciudades subterráneas. La noche en que se da cuenta de que estaría dispuesto a caminar desde el cielo hasta el infierno, ida y vuelta, sólo para conservar su sonrisa, no puede evitar que una ola de carcajadas brote de su garganta. Porque le duele, quererla es como tener una herida abierta que no para de sangrar, pero maldito sea el dolor mientras pudiera tenerla cerca, preservarla con su fuerza y su terquedad, evitar que se marchite de la mano de todos aquellos que desean herirla.

( _Y son muchos. Los cuenta, y su mirada se torna sombría. Porque nació para ser un juguete y no dejarán de entretenerse con ella hasta el día de su muerte._ )

Yuu nunca se permite desconocer la risa de Mika o la mirada de Akane o el ruido de las pisadas del resto de sus hermanos, pero comienza a construir un espacio nuevo para ella, uno en donde puedan conocer el mundo y reír y jugar y soñar y vivir—todas esas cosas que les fueron arrebatadas de un segundo a otro.

* * *

La guerra es como la muerte: viene por todos, pobres o ricos, grandes o pequeños, felices o tristes, hombres o mujeres. Involucra a los buenos y a los malos, a los pecadores y a los santos. Mata y mutila y tortura, y finalmente no es lluvia la que cae por las ciudades sino lágrimas dedicadas al río escarlata, cuyo cauce se hace mayor con cada vida perdida, con cada último suspiro. En el mundo en el que vivían no había tiempo para primeros besos ni sueños eternos ni gritos de contento. No, el mundo en el que vivían solo sabía de gargantas apretadas y espíritus deshechos y promesas vacías. No había infancia ahí, ni mucho menos adolescencia. Desde el momento en que podían racionalizar su alrededor se les obligaba a crecer, a ser adultos y ayudar y perder y morir en el intento, quizás.

Y aún así, aún después de todo ese sufrimiento, el amor encontraba una manera, algún ínfimo camino que le llevara a la superficie, a los corazones de todos aquellos que todavía podían ver lo que quedaba de un pasado glorioso. No era perfecto, no eran rosas ni chocolates ni citas románticas, pero infundía esperanza, creaba un propósito, le daba un significado a todos aquellos días en los que tenían que arriesgar sus vidas para un fin mayor, un mundo que quizás no pudieran llegar a ver mientras vivieran, pero que sus sucesores agradecerían.

Al menos, eso era lo que creían haber encontrado.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, jade versus avellana, era como un respiro de aire fresco, un recordatorio, quizás, de algo mucho mejor que esperaba, pero que no podían tener en ese mismo momento—nunca en ese momento. Las batallas eran peligrosas y exhaustivas y el objetivo a veces se difuminaba entre tantos ataques, pero la persona que se encontraba a su lado era un cable a tierra, un ancla que evitaba que su barco interior se dejara llevar por las suaves mareas que amenazaban con hundirlo. Confiar en ese mundo era difícil y la mayoría de las veces llevaba a callejones sin salida, pero a donde fuera uno, iba el otro, siempre juntos y nunca _nunca_ nunca lejos.

Yuu lo atribuye a la familia y Shinoa lo atribuye al escuadrón porque ninguno de los dos sabe de amor, porque están en un mundo en donde los quince años se pierden entre tanta matanza, entre tanta pérdida. No saben cómo manejar los tartamudeos ni las risas nerviosas, mucho menos los deseos que vienen con ello, y se ahogan entre tanta confusión. Corren del sentimiento y le prometen a cualquier dios que viva allá arriba que prefieren enfrentarse a todas las trompetas del apocalipsis a la vez, pero no a lo desconocido. Y aún así lo viven, cada uno a su manera, cada uno con sus excusas, pero al fin y al cabo cercanos, al fin y al cabo unidos por lo mismo.

El secreto no se mantiene y finalmente todos aquellos que los rodean se enteran de una manera u otra, quizás sólo mirándolos, dándose cuenta de lo evidente pero intangible. Sus compañeros de escuadrón muerden sus labios para mantenerse en silencio porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿de qué sirve el amor en tiempos de guerra? La muerte y la melancolía vienen de la mano para afectarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, y el mundo ya tiene demasiados sentimientos siniestros, suficientes para aplastar el único sentimiento sincero que pueda hacerse paso a través de todo el barro y la sangre. Lo inocente nunca puede durar mucho, porque todos están rotos.

Pedazos de cristal han ido cayendo y su espíritu se ha quebrantado una, dos, cien, mil veces, más veces de las que pueden contar. Pero no tiene importancia, porque Shinoa tiene manos suaves que pueden recoger los restos y Yuu tiene la paciencia para juntarlos uno a uno, llenando los espacios entre ellos con memorias, canciones y suspiros. Estaban quebrados, sí que lo estaban, pero juntos se sentían más enteros que nunca.

* * *

.

.

.

La lucha no se detiene por ellos. Continúa adelante, como una bestia incansable, llenando cada uno de sus momentos de terror y angustia. Escuchan las últimas palabras de personas a las que nunca habían visto en su vida y piden con todo su corazón nunca tener que oír las de su familia, nunca las del otro, engañarse con la idea de que no hay un fin para ambos. Aunque parezca imposible se convierte en una rutina y ambos se preguntan si es que llegará el día en que ya no sientan miedo ni ansiedad ni nada de nada, si es que llegará el día en que su corazón decida endurecerse de todo lo que le rodea y finalmente rendirse ante la oscuridad que habita en el mismo.

Ambos quieren pensar que ese momento nunca podrá ser.

Por lo que continúan, sin saber bien de dónde sacan la fuerza. La guadaña sigue su danza de la muerte bajo la atenta mirada de su dueña y la espada corta a todos aquellos que osen ponerse en su camino bajo la experta mano de su propietario. Y sin embargo, no es igual a lo que era antes. No es igual, porque en los momentos en que creen que desfallecerán buscan las ganas de seguir en la mirada del otro, y es ahí en donde encuentran esperanza, es ahí en donde pueden ver reflejado todo por lo que vale la pena su sacrificio. Se olvidan de las dudas, del pasado y del presente, y sólo les queda el futuro, uno que desean compartir más que nada en este mundo.

Y así, las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados, se enfrentan valientes a todo lo que pueda venir a por ellos.

* * *

 _no mountain, nor sea  
no thing of this world  
could keep us apart,  
because this is not my world. . .  
you are._

* * *

 **comentarios de la autora** | **  
**mi primera creación en esta cuenta tenía que ser dedicada a la perfección que son yuu y shinoa~no fue escrito con una idea pre-concebida sino más bien con muchas palabras que necesitaban salir de mi mente cada vez que pensaba en ellos. espero que haya sido de su agrado y prometo que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta luego.


End file.
